Time Travel Is Endless
by Angelo-Caduto
Summary: When Kagome and Kikyou were young the two girls fell in a well winding up in the feudal era. There they met two demon boys they fell in love with, now it’s eight years later and their falling deeper than ever.
1. Maybe It's Destiny

**Time Travel Is Endless**

By: Angelo-Caduto

Part One

**_Maybe It's Destiny_**

_--_

"This is so stupid!" A young girl screamed turning around to look at her sister. The girl had short black hair and deep blue eyes with an irritated expression on her face.

"Ssh, Kagome. It's your fault anyway." Kikyou stood keeping her nose in the corner. Kikyou herself had short black hair but her eyes were a dark gray color.

The two girls were twins, twelve years old and they were living with their grandfather in Japan while their mother lived in America. They were training their miko powers that had been passed down through their family for centuries, but at the moment they were in trouble. Kagome had somehow persuaded Kikyou to leave training and run around for the day, but their grandfather had caught them. He always did. This was the second time this week they were being punished all because of Kagome and now she wanted to complain.

"Kikyou." Kagome was whispering to her and Kikyou avoided looking at her troublesome sister. "Psst! I'm gonna leave, okay?"

"Kagome, no! You'll only get into more trouble. Just do as your told for once." Kikyou sighed. Kagome was always getting into some sort of trouble while Kikyou was the levelheaded one. Kikyou was supposed to be the older sister, even if it was only by a few minutes. Of course she knew Kagome wouldn't listen to her.

"Bye!" Kagome started to sneak off. Her grandfather wouldn't be back to check on them for another hour so she had time to kill.

Kikyou looked at her sister who was running out of the shrine and bit her bottom lip. Somehow she just didn't trust Kagome to be alone, who knows what the girl could do. Kikyou then made her decision and chased after her. "Wait for me." She had done it again.

Kagome was running when her sister caught up to her. Kagome knew that Kikyou would follow her; she had always been like that. The girls then ran around and into the back of the shrine.

They were laughing and running around when Kagome suddenly stopped. She tilted her head to the side and stared at the small building in front of her. She had never seen the building before and it was odd to find it here of all places, in the middle of the woods that had encircled the shrine. Kikyou ran up to her sister and looked at what Kagome was staring at. "What's that?"

"I don't know, wanna find out?" Kagome looked at Kikyou with a grin on her face. The grin that always meant trouble for them. With that Kagome ran up to the building and pulled on the large doors, but they held fast. Kagome pulled again but they didn't budge. "Kikyou come help me."

Kikyou walked cautiously up to the door and did as her sister asked.

"Harder." The girls pulled as hard as they could and the doors began to move. After another minute they got the doors open and Kagome peered inside. It was sort of dark, expect for the sunlight pouring in. It didn't look like much but Kagome went in anyway. Kikyou walking closely and nervously behind her.

Kagome continued to look until she saw an old well in front of her. "What do you think a well house is doing all the way out here," Kikyou asked.

Kagome shrugged and jumped on the lip of the well and walked around it. It was calm and quiet out here and it made Kagome very curious. Kagome stopped walking and looked down the long well. "What do you think is down there?" Kagome looked but could only see a few feet down the rest was dark.

"Kagome let's go, this is boring." Kagome ignored Kikyou, she always tried to ruin the fun because she was afraid. Kagome started walking around the top of the well again and laughed at her sister.

"What's wrong Kikyou, are you scared?"

"No." Kikyou was obviously lying and Kagome could tell. Kikyou didn't like the dark or creepy places like the one they were in right now.

Kagome sighed and submitted to her sister's wishes. She was about to get down off of the well when her foot slipped on the beam. Her foot fell and the rest of her along with it. "Kikyou!" Kikyou on instinct jumped after her little sister down the well also. "Kikyou!"

The girls were falling and Kikyou's body caught up to Kagome's as the sisters held each other. They didn't know how far down the well went and they were waiting for the impact of the ground… but it never came.

Kikyou's eyes had been closed and then she opened one. She looked around and they were in the well and she was holding onto Kagome. There was more light pouring in than before and Kikyou could see that her knuckles were turning white from holding her sister so tightly. Kikyou now opened both her eyes and released Kagome. "Where are we?"

Kagome looked up and saw a pure blue sky and the tips of some trees from the bottom of the well. "One way to find out." Kagome had completely forgot about the small detail that they felt any impact of ground as her natural curiosity was grabbing at her. Kagome quickly began scaling the side of the well looking for footholds and watched as her sister stood on the ground below. "Come on Kikyou."

Kikyou glared at her and dusted off the red and white yukata she had been wearing. Ever since coming to live in Japan she had been fond of the traditional outfits and she would wear them while training. Now though the knees were covered in dirt and they would no doubt get worse climbing up the well. Kikyou sighed and followed along anyway. She always followed Kagome.

Kikyou climbed out of the well and looked around with her sister. Where were they? All around Kikyou could see luscious trees and a clear sky. It was nothing like her grandfather's shrine where the leaves were dull and the sky seemed to be covered in some invisible layer of gray. It was truly beautiful. Kikyou just couldn't help but feel content in this untouched nature. Then she remembered that they had just fallen down a well and ended up here, but where the heck was here, exactly?!

--

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Inuyasha! Wait for me!" An old voice came from the retainer of the two lords. He was chasing after them as they had run away from the castle once again, but his old bones just couldn't keep up with their demon speed.

Inuyasha laughed and looked at his brother who just slightly smirked. "I think we lost toad face back there." Inuyasha looked forward as him and his older brother ran at an inhuman speed. They were running away again but it wouldn't last for too long. The two were princes of the western lands and their responsibilities were great even at their young age. But sometimes they just needed to blow everything off and do nothing. It was always easy though with the retainer they had, he was getting too old for the job and the boys could outrun him easily.

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother and the smirk left his face as he sped up. Inuyasha looked at him and glared while smirking at him speeding up too, so that he was just a little farther than Sesshomaru. Of course this Sesshomaru would not be upstaged by a hanyou and sped up until he looked like nothing but a blur running through the long wood in front of him.

It was a little challenge the boys always had while out and of course Sesshomaru always won. Inuyasha's half demon blood just couldn't keep up with him and he fell behind. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked again. Like a hanyou could beat him. Sesshomaru continued to run until there was someone in his way. Sesshomaru tried to stop but at the speed he was going it wasn't going to work. So he ran into the person knocking them both to the ground.

Sesshomaru had fallen with the person and was lying on top of them. He looked down and noticed that he had knocked over a young girl with deep blue eyes. He stared at her for a moment and she stared back, and he immediately noticed she was a ningen. She was quite cute though, with her short black hair and odd colored eyes. You didn't usually see people with that color eyes in this part of the county. He gawked at her until she looked at him with an angry expression and shoved him to the side.

"What's your problem? Do you usually go running into people?!" The girl starting ranting as he stood to the ground as she then started poking him in the chest. She obviously didn't know who he was.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru then noticed the girl standing behind them and she looked very similar to this crazy girl. They must have been twins.

Kikyou sighed. Her sister was going off and didn't even notice that the boy she talked down about was a demon, and an irritated looking one at that.

"I think you owe me an apology." Kagome stopped poking him when he finally grabbed her finger applying pressure until she could feel in cracking.

"I owe you nothing ningen. Now stop pestering me." Kagome stared at the boy. His face was blank but somehow you could see the irritation in his eyes.

Just then another blur ran from the forest and stopped in front of the first demon. "Oi Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother but released the girl's finger. "Inuyasha we're leaving." Sesshomaru did not intend on meeting an arrogant human who didn't know her own status, but then again he didn't have to really worry about it.

"Wait a second. You're just going to walk away?!" Kagome thought she was on a roll and she wasn't about to let some guy talk down to her even if he was royalty.

"Kagome please stop, you'll only make him angry." Kikyou was feeling timid and quite afraid of the young man's angry aura and stood a distance away.

"I don't care this spoiled prince needs to learn some manners." Kagome could sure talk big for a puny 4'5" girl with little miko ability.

Sesshomaru turned to the girl for a moment. So she had noticed his markings, she was quite knowledgeable. But she was still a pain. It wasn't as if he meant to run into her, it was her fault for not moving. He was a prince of the western lands; he did not do for others, especially insolent humans.

Inuyasha had been off to the side until he noticed the girl standing behind who he guessed was Kagome. She looked like the first girl but her eyes were a gray color and her hair shorter. In his eyes she was beautiful.

The argument continued and Inuyasha couldn't believe how social Sesshomaru was being, even if it was only yelling back and forth.

"Kagome!" The girl's voice was forceful and quiet at the same time but it got the girl's attention.

Kagome turned around quietly looking at her sister. She sounded angry with her and Kagome hated it when Kikyou got angry. She could be very scary.

Kikyou gave her a stern look warning her to say another word. When Kagome didn't she say anything she walked up to the 'prince'. "I'm sorry for my sister," Kikyou said with a low bow. "I'm Kikyou Higurashi, and that is Kagome."

Sesshomaru stared at the calm and polite girl. She seemed to be the levelheaded one of the two but Sesshomaru didn't much care. He didn't fail to notice though that she wasn't quite as interesting as her sister. This girl, Kikyou seemed calmer compared to her fiery twin.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha for the first time came into the conversation knowing his brother was about to brush them off. He really had no compassion for humans. "That jerk is Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said pointing to his irritated brother.

Kikyou giggled at his comment and Inuyasha smirked at her. She had a beautiful laugh and her smile was gorgeous. "Pleased to meet you."

Kagome had been quiet for a while her sister could be so forceful when she wanted to be. Now though she had had enough, her sister was sitting here trying to make nice with a couple of spoiled demon lords. The one, Inuyasha seemed ok, but Sesshomaru was bad news. He was too cold for her liking and she was ready to leave.

"Kikyou let's go!" Kagome put her hands on her hips trying to look determined.

Kikyou sighed at her sister. She had just gotten acquainted with these boys but she could feel her sister's frustration radiating off of her. "Do you really have to leave?" Kikyou turned back to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Well come back tomorrow." Sesshomaru looked at his brother staring at him with annoyance. His brother could come all he wants to meet a couple of humans but he would rather be studying.

"No!" Kagome ran up and grabbed her sister by the collar and tried dragging her away. Only for Kikyou to hit her in the head knocking her to the ground.

"We'll be here." Kikyou picked up her now unconscious sister. If you can imagine anime swirls for eyes mouth open, that's what Kagome looked like. "See you tomorrow Lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah." Inuyasha watched as the girl jumped into the well beside him. An odd looked crossed his face as a blue light came up from the well and disappeared an instant later. He looked down and didn't see or hear anyone.

"Where did they go?" Inuyasha scratched his head. What kind of humans were they?

--

Kikyou climbed out of the well following Kagome to the house. Kikyou was glad they had actually made it back home, but she was frustrated with Kagome. She was storming away from her with her fists clenched. "Kagome wait. Are you mad at me? What did I do?" Kikyou being her innocent self had not found anything wrong with following the request of a lord.

"Kikyou." Kagome turned to her sister frowning. "You can't just go around being friendly to demons like that."

"Why not?" Kikyou looked at her twin with equal anger.

"We don't even know where we were. We can't go back there." Kagome thought for a moment, just that morning she was the troublemaker. Now Kikyou was the one wanting to sneak out.

"Kagome won't you please come with me tomorrow?" Kikyou looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No." Kagome didn't trust that Sesshomaru, and he was just a spoiled brat. He didn't even apologize! Jerk.

The girls walked back into the shrine where they had been hours earlier. They each stood against a wall their noses facing a corner. Kikyou was mad that her sister wouldn't go back with her, and Kagome was angry that Kikyou wanted to go back to a place infested with arrogant demons.

Moments later their grandpa walked in to check on them. Talk about good timing. "Girls your punishment is over. It seems you finally obeyed me." Gramps gave himself a mental high-five. "You may run along now, but please keep it down."

The girls walked out of the room slowly, tension weighing on their shoulders. They didn't have a problem keep it down because at the moment they weren't speaking to each other.

--

Inuyasha sat in his room lying on his bed. They had returned home several hours ago and Sesshomaru hadn't talked to him since. He was mad at him no doubt not that the two talked much anyway.

Inuyasha sighed and turned onto his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking about those girls, specifically Kikyou. He had only just met her but he already knew she was kind, gentle and still forceful. She was pretty and had a twin, and somehow could make herself disappear. Inuyasha was still confused by how the two had left, but he figured he would ask them tomorrow. Until then he would just sleep hoping that time would go by faster.

--

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay so there's the first chapter. I had fun writing it, but I still think it needs improvement. I really hoped you liked it this is my first story. I'll try to update frequently, probably every weekend. Well enjoy. RxR, Thank you.**

_-Love Angelo-Caduto aka Fallen Angel_


	2. Getting Away With It

**Time Travel Is Endless**

By: Angelo-Caduto

Part Two

_**Getting Away With It**_

--

Kikyou ran across the shrine's yard and into the house. For the last week she had been going to what she found out was the 'feudal era' to see Inuyasha, and occasionally Sesshomaru. Kagome never came with her although they weren't angry at each other anymore. Kagome didn't tell Kikyou why she wouldn't go either, but she had a feeling it was because of Sesshomaru.

The first time the two-met Kagome had finally found the one person who would talk down to her, and Kagome didn't like it. She told Kikyou that he was an arrogant spoiled brat and Kagome just didn't like his uptight attitude.

Tonight though Kikyou was determined to make Kagome come with her. She enjoyed her alone time with Inuyasha, the two had grown so close in such a short time but Kikyou couldn't stand watching her sister not enjoy this opportunity. Kagome had always been the first one up for an adventure but now when Kikyou left after they had been sent to bed Kagome would ignore her demands to come with her.

It was already nine o' clock and Kagome was getting ready for bed. "Kagome won't you please come with me tonight?!" Kikyou said wringing her hands.

Kagome sighed. Kikyou had been asking her the same question for the last week and it was getting old. She didn't want to go back and see those annoying demons. "Kikyou like I said before no."

"Please." Kagome was itching for something to do except stick around the shrine all night but she really didn't want to see that Sesshomaru.

Kikyou looked at her sister with hope in her eyes. "Inuyasha said last night that Sesshomaru wouldn't be coming." Kikyou thought she had nailed it, as long as Sesshomaru wasn't around Kagome might consider it. Of course though Kikyou had no idea whether he would be there or not.

Kagome looked at her sister and sighed once more. All this time she thought she was the one to convince Kikyou into trouble, now it was just the opposite. A mystery. "… I guess." Kagome stared blankly as her sister did a little jump. How very exciting.

--

Inuyasha had been to see Kikyou every night for the last week, and Sesshomaru had only gone the first two nights. He had stopped going now though, but Inuyasha had a feeling it was because of Kikyou's twin, Kagome. Sesshomaru must have been interested in her the way he talked to her when they first met. It was better compared to Sesshomaru completely ignoring any human he met.

Tonight though Inuyasha had a plan. Although he claimed to hate his brother, he hated even more to watch his brother be turned into a tyrant because of their father's training. Yes, Sesshomaru would become taiyoukai when their father passed on but right now Sesshomaru was still a pup and had no need for training. Inuyasha had to admit though, he enjoyed irritating his brother, even if Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion.

"Oi Sesshomaru." Inuyasha walked into his brother's room and saw his behind a large stack of scrolls. He looked a mess though, like he had been up all night studying the stupid things.

"Get out." Sesshomaru didn't even look up to his brother. He had too much work to do, or his father would be furious of him slacking. The two nights he had gone with his brother, he had lost that time to read through these scrolls. Now he was staying up to catch up on the work. How he hated his destiny to become taiyoukai, of course Inuyasha had no idea of his responsibility.

"I was just wondering if you were coming with me tonight." Sesshomaru ignored him. "Because that Kagome is coming." Sesshomaru stilled ignored him, although he became aware when he heard that insolent girls name.

Inuyasha noticed the irritation in his brother's eyes. He almost smirked, but wouldn't give himself away. "Oh come on, I know you like her."

Sesshomaru continued looking at the scroll, but stopped reading. How did his half-brother come up with that? It was ridiculous. How ridiculous it was though, Sesshomaru could feel his face heating up. "Leave."

Inuyasha didn't notice his brother blushing but he still would get him to come. How would he do this though, without getting killed? Inuyasha sighed, there was no way. He would die.

Inuyasha stayed for a moment longer before grabbing the scroll out of his brother's hands, which he received a glare for.

"Give it back half-breed." Inuyasha simply grabbed a few more scrolls as he walked slowly toward the door.

"I'm going to kill you." Sesshomaru was completely serious. The scrolls Inuyasha had taken were the only ones of their kind and very valuable to his father and the western lands. If they got ruined or damaged it would be Sesshomaru's head. To say the least Inuyasha would be dead too.

Inuyasha knew that would get his brother. He was entirely too uptight and work oriented, although he was only fourteen years old.

Inuyasha took this opportunity though as Sesshomaru was getting out of his seat and ran out the door using his demon speed. Sesshomaru was faster than him, but maybe he wouldn't die.

--

"Kagome let's go." Kikyou whispered loudly to her sister. They were sneaking out of the house but Kagome was being extra cautious and it was taking forever.

"I'm trying!" Kagome sighed as she dashed for the door, until it slammed closed. Kagome cringed and opened her eyes slowly. Only to see her sister glaring at her. "Sorry."

Kikyou looked up at the window that was their grandfather's and was glad when she didn't see a light go on after a few minutes. Kikyou let out a sigh of relief before waving her sister to follow her.

Silently and quickly the girls ran across to the backyard and into the forest. After a few minutes they came across the now familiar well house. Together they opened the door with ease and ran towards the well.

The first time they had gone through Kikyou had been terrified, now though every bit of fear was replaced with desire. The desire to go and see Inuyasha once again.

Kikyou pulled Kagome along and jumped into the well. The girls were surrounded by a blue light until they were in the well again.

Kagome looked up and saw the same trees she had the first time, and she saw the sky. It was a midnight color filled with millions of stars it was beautiful. Kagome looked at her sister now who was eagerly scaling the well wall. What was so great about this place anyway?

--

Inuyasha dashed through the trees swerving. He looked like nothing but a blur running through the long woods.

Sesshomaru was running right behind him furious at his half-brother. He was so immature and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to wring his neck.

Inuyasha's plan was working out. Right now they were running through the forest to the well where he met Kikyou every night. Inuyasha still didn't know much about the well; expect that it somehow transported Kikyou here from the future. It was all too confusing and Inuyasha didn't care as long as he could see Kikyou every night.

Inuyasha was still holding on to the scrolls and didn't know why Sesshomaru cared so much. They were just scrolls.

Sesshomaru ran after Inuyasha, but it was proving difficult the way the he kept dodging him. Sesshomaru was faster than Inuyasha but this forest was thick and it was difficult to move his every move. Speaking of the forest, it was the same one he had been through days earlier.

Sesshomaru felt stupid for letting this hanyou trick him. He was leading him to whom he knew was Kikyou and her annoying twin. He didn't like her since their first and only meeting, she knew who he was and she still disrespected him. No one had ever done that to him before and it only seemed to irritate him. Then again, why was he still running? Did what Inuyasha had said, been true… Sesshomaru shook it off. She was cute, but she was a human. He would not fall for a disgusting, irritating brat. Yes that's what he would tell himself.

--

Kagome climbed up after her sister and the two sat on the edge of the well. They waited for a few minutes and Inuyasha had yet to show up.

Kikyou could sense her sister's irritation and impatience and decided to make small talk. "Kagome why don't you like coming here?"

Kagome just looked at her sister, wasn't it obvious. "Because of that Sesshomaru."

"He isn't so bad." And Kikyou was telling the truth. She had met the boy a few times and he wasn't as cold as he seemed. He just put up a strong front.

"Yeah right." Kikyou couldn't but think how stubborn her sister was. The two had gotten off to a bad start, but in actuality they were quite alike.

"You know what I think." Kagome saw her sister's smile, and couldn't help but think it was sinister looking. "I think you actually like him."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Yeah right!" Kikyou smiled at her sister, oh so she was just trying to annoy her. Well it worked. "Kikyou." Kagome was going to yell at her for being stupid, when she sensed two presences coming their way, and coming fast.

Kikyou looked at where her sister was looking and then she saw a blur of light coming their way. Another blur was following close behind. Kikyou smiled when she noticed it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Wait Sesshomaru, uh oh.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the well and Sesshomaru followed him a few seconds later. Kikyou looked at her sister, whose eye was still twitching.

Sesshomaru stopped walking fiercely up to the group. Anger clearly written across his face, but there was also another emotion Inuyasha just couldn't name.

"Kikyou you lied!" Kagome stomped up to her sister pushing past Sesshomaru to stand firmly in front of her sister. Even with the connection the two shared, she hadn't noticed her twin lying to her.

"Kagome listen. Would you have come either way?" Kikyou felt very small right now. She hadn't planned on this.

"That's not the point." Kagome was calmer now, how could her emotions change so quickly?

Kagome had been so angry with her sister, but that lasted for a second. What Kikyou had said was floating into her mind. "_I think you actually like him." _Kagome's eye stopped twitching and she turned her back to her sister. It was true, however that she wouldn't have come if her sister told her the truth. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she really wanted to come this time.

"Are you mad at me?" Kikyou said dripping with sweetness.

"What do you think?" Oh yes Kagome was mad, but she would not let Sesshomaru ruin her time.

The whole time the girls were arguing the brother's stood off to the side, concluding that Kagome might just be insane. Of course they did not want to get into the argument.

Sesshomaru was irritated. The girl had pushed past him and was guessing the argument was about him. Was he that bad?

Moments later though the girls ended their discussion and Kikyou pulled Inuyasha by the sleeve. Her sister didn't like Sesshomaru, but she wanted to give them a chance to start over. This also gave her an excuse to be alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed Kikyou until they were far enough away and into the forest again. "Kikyou what are we doing?"

"I want them to get to know each other better." Kikyou smiled at herself. Mental thumbs up.

"Why?" Inuyasha was confused, but he wasn't complaining about being alone with this girl.

"Their more alike than they know, and don't you want your brother to be happy?" Kikyou smiled up at him and he shook his head. She pulled his hand this time and dragged him further into the forest.

--

Kagome stood where her sister had left her. She had agreed to give this guy a second chance; her sister really could sucker her into anything. Even if it was entertaining a spoiled prince.

Kagome looked at him. He was just standing there like she didn't exist his face completely blank. She was getting impatient; if he didn't want her company she wouldn't give it to him. "That's it! I'm leaving." Kagome walked up to the well and placed both feet over the edge sitting on the side.

"Wait." Sesshomaru called out to her, and then thought about what he was saying. Why did he just do that?

"Why?" The girl looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. Why did he call out to her?

"Um. I don't want you to go." Sesshomaru couldn't believe himself. He thought he hated this girl, but now he wanted her to stay with him.

It was affective though as Kagome brought her feet back over and walked up to him standing a few feet away. She looked up at him, and for the first time she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru blushed and was happy it was dark. Their only light was the moonlight that reflected in Kagome's deep blue eyes, and cast a light over her dark hair. She looked even better now.

Kagome held her breathe as his eyes softened and looked sort of… warm? Maybe Kikyou was right, maybe she did need to give him a second chance.

--

Kikyou emerged from the forest pulling Inuyasha with her and stared in front of her. Kikyou had discovered this place one day before meeting Inuyasha at the well. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods with a single large tree in the center. A small pond sat beside it, but it was small compared to the enormous tree. The moon was casting over the pond making it seem to glow and it looked beautiful.

Inuyasha walked up beside her and smiled. It was nice here it was calm. "Where are we?"

Kikyou shrugged. "I don't know, I found this place one day and I just like it." Kikyou lightly giggled before walking up and sitting a large root jutting out from the ground. Inuyasha followed after her.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice was quiet and serious.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said relaxing against the trunk of the tree.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Kikyou avoided his gaze as he looked at her. He nearly fell off of the root he was sitting on. Kikyou was blushing uncontrollably and didn't want to let him see it.

"Of course!" Inuyasha lied and started blushing too. He was already thirteen, and he had never been kissed. He didn't have much interaction really with other kids his age and Kikyou had been his first friend. Now after only a week though she seemed so much more.

"Really, because I haven't." Kikyou was being honest, and Inuyasha knew she couldn't lie. Of course there was that incident with her sister, but what he got from it was she didn't know Sesshomaru was coming. So that was wrong on his part.

"Oh." Inuyasha felt stupid for saying that. He didn't know what to say to her.

Kikyou looked up at him with her pure gray eyes. Inuyasha then felt compelled to tell her the truth. "Well I haven't either." Inuyasha adverted his gaze. Why did he lie in the first place? He knew Kikyou wouldn't have laughed at him.

"Really?" Kikyou smiled. "Well then…" Kikyou looked down again. "Kiss me?"

--

Kagome was sitting down now her back against a tree. She was sitting beside Sesshomaru and for the last hour they had been talking.

They weren't really talking about anything, but they were talking about everything. Sesshomaru was a really smart guy for his age and realized how big of a responsibility he had to his land and his father. She felt sort of bad for him, and felt bad for calling him spoiled this whole week. He wasn't really; he just had a lot to handle.

Sesshomaru's thoughts about Kagome changed in such a short time. He had thought she was just another insolent human, but he was wrong. She was a miko and very knowledgeable about his kind. She was in fact very calming when she wasn't irritated, but her spirit was fiery all the same. He learned a lot about her that night and he revealed to her things his brother didn't even know. Then it occurred to him, that this girl could bring out the emotions in him he didn't even know he had.

Kagome looked at him as he stared blankly into space and yawned. She didn't know how long they had been talking but she so overcome with sleep now.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you tired?"

Kagome wanted to say obviously, but she was just too wiped out to be sarcastic. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at her. Even sitting he was a head taller than her.

"Come, sleep here." Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Where here on the ground?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Come here. Your sister is not here yet, and I doubt her to be back anytime soon." Sesshomaru the two times he had come noticed her and his brother leave, and come back near dawn.

"Ok." Kagome got closer to him and Sesshomaru positioned himself so either legs were sitting up now. Kagome leaned back so she was leaning against his chest and both of his legs were supporting her so she didn't fall.

Kagome would have blushed at her position, but she was too tired. And in an instant she was asleep.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep, and found himself blushing. She looked pretty cute in the moonlight. Short thin legs, small figure that had not yet developed, and black hair reaching her shoulders that seemed almost blue in the lighting. She was… cute.

--

Inuyasha blushed. Had she just asked him to kiss her? It's not that he didn't want to, but she put it so bluntly. "N-no." Inuyasha wanted to say yes.

"Are you scared?" Kikyou asked with a slight smirk.

"No!" He was no coward. Although he was feeling very timid around Kikyou's sudden boldness.

"Then kiss me Inuyasha." Kikyou felt hurt but didn't show it. Did he really not want to kiss her?

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"Because. I want my first kiss to be special, and I want it to be with you." Kikyou was feeling so confident, it was actually relieving.

"O-ok." Inuyasha stated gruffly.

Kikyou smiled mentally. She cared so much about Inuyasha, and she wanted this to be perfect. Kikyou then closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her.

Inuyasha's blush came back full force as he looked at her eagerly awaiting him to kiss her. He was so nervous, but it didn't show. She looked like a goddess with the moonlight radiating off of her, that Inuyasha wanted to kiss her so badly and now he had the chance.

Inuyasha bent down and hesitated an inch away from her. Then though Kikyou opened her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little bit before they both closed their eyes, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss.

Kikyou felt the butterflies she had been feeling go away now. Whenever she was around him the butterflies were there too, but now they were gone. What was this feeling now?

Inuyasha finally pulled away lacking air and adverted his gaze. He was blushing furiously and smiled at himself as she looked away too.

"That was nice." Kikyou said.

With that though Inuyasha pulled her into a surprise kiss. What was this feeling? This feeling of wanting to kiss her, to hold her, never wanting to let her go. And did she feel the same way?

They pulled away again Kikyou's eyes still closed. "See nothing wrong with that?" Kikyou smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back at her. No there was nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. It was great in fact.

Kikyou stood up as the sun was coming up over the horizon. She was only twelve years old, but Kikyou knew she was in love.

--

For the next two years the girls traveled back to the feudal era after being put to bed. Their training continued and it seemed like their grandfather didn't suspect anything.

The girls were growing even more now. Kagome's hair was growing far past her shoulders, although Kikyou kept hers cut shorter. They were developing into woman and they were falling in love.

Kikyou had long since admitted to Kagome that she loved Inuyasha more than anything and wished to Kami she could spend her life in the feudal era. Kagome felt bad for Kikyou though that she wouldn't be able to get her wish. Kagome however became great friends with Sesshomaru, although she would never admit to him she had a crush on him.

As always the girls ran out the back door Kikyou going first, and Kagome following. This night however Kagome had slammed the door, and Kikyou gave her a warning look. Nonetheless they ran to the well house smiles plastered on their face. Tonight was a special night.

--

Sesshomaru frowned as he laid on his bed. Tonight was a special night. Sesshomaru sighed as he held a small black box in his hand.

Tonight was Kagome and Kikyou's birthday, and Sesshomaru was still contemplating on his gift. The gift was for Kagome, as the brother's had worked out the previous year. Inuyasha gave Kikyou a gift, and Sesshomaru would give one to Kagome. This year though was their fourteenth birthday and the feelings Sesshomaru had been feeling lately were driving him crazy.

He had met with Kagome every night for the last two years, and he always thought they were friends. Now though he couldn't control his emotions when he was around her. He was always blushing and stuttering, he looked like a fool.

Sesshomaru jumped off his bed and looked into his floor-length mirror. He straightened out his usual outfit, and looked at himself. His hair had grown a lot in the last few years. It now reached past his waist and his claws had grown out more. Many young woman adored him, especially now that he was old enough to mate. He was only sixteen and his father wished him to select a demon mate, but of course Sesshomaru protested.

There was knock at Sesshomaru's door and he stuck his gift in his hoari. "Enter." He turned and saw it was Inuyasha. He wore his usual fire-rat cloth, but it seemed the hanyou had the decency to go through his hair.

"Are you ready to go." Inuyasha smiled at him. The brother's still loathed each other, so they claimed. But they were not so against each other when it came to their nightly ritual. No they were on good terms when it came to Kikyou and Kagome.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru felt for his gift again before running out through the castle Inuyasha in tow.

--

Kagome and Kikyou smiled as they climbed up through the well. They got out just in time to see the usual blurs of light.

They were greeted then by the boys and Kikyou bid her sister ado. It was sort of a tradition now, Kikyou and Inuyasha would go to their special place and Sesshomaru and Kagome would stay near the well. Things just fell that way.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome was happier than usual, but of course it was her birthday.

"Hello." Sesshomaru was acting stoic, an attitude he developed growing up with his taiyoukai of a father.

Kagome walked over to the tree the two usually sat at. It was a large tree and Kagome sat relaxing against the trunk. Sesshomaru quickly joined her and they were quiet for a moment.

Thanks to Kagome's miko training she had learned to read auras, and his was telling her that he was nervous. "Happy birthday." She heard him say.

"Oh thanks." Kagome smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru rarely smiled, but she hadn't believed him. He was always smiling around her.

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru was breathing in and out as he brought out the case. Kagome looked at it curiously as Sesshomaru opened it up.

Kagome gasped. It was a beautiful golden locket that just looked so perfect. Sesshomaru smiled at her enthusiasm as he brought the necklace out of the case as she lifted her hair up. He placed it around neck and leaned in close to her ear.

"This was my mother's." Kagome blushed at his closeness. His voice sounded so smooth it made her stomach do flips. "When she died, she gave it to me to give to someone I cared about," he said clasping it shut.

Kagome turned around. "You really car-". Kagome didn't get a chance to finish as Sesshomaru swept her up in a passionate kiss.

--

Kikyou and Inuyasha made it to their usual spot and Inuyasha relaxed against the large tree. "Happy birthday Kikyou."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and smiled a thanks. She walked onto the root he was sitting on and sat next to him as he snaked an arm around her waist. They both loved each other and they were considered together, although Kikyou still blushed when he acted affectionate. It was just her modesty.

Inuyasha pulled out a similar case to his brother's but it was seemingly smaller. "I got you a present." Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the leather case. It was a hard task picking out any gift for Kikyou, she just was too special to give just anything. But at the same time she didn't want anything luxurious, she was content with him just loving her.

Inuyasha opened the case to reveal a small ring. It was silver and a few small diamonds were encrusted in it. "It's a promise ring." Inuyasha lifted it out of the case to show the inscription on the band, it read _Our Love Is Endless_. Inuyasha smiled as he slipped it on her finger.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "This is… It's." Kikyou stuttered and looked at it once more. "It's wonderful."

Inuyasha wiped away her tear with his thumb. "So you like it?" Inuyasha stared down at her with his beautiful golden eyes.

"I love it." Kikyou looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly. "I love it," she said softer.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Kikyou." His smile faded some and he sounded serious.

"Yeah." Kikyou was still admiring her promise ring.

"Will you stay here?" Kikyou looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. How she wanted to.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou thought she was going to cry. "I wish I could." Kikyou looked away from him. She thought she was letting him down. Kikyou looked at the ring quickly. Is this what the ring was for. Was she supposed to promise to stay?

"Why?" Inuyasha looked even more hurt.

"I just can't make that decision right now. I'm only fourteen."

Inuyasha looked away in anger. Was he that upset with her? Kikyou reached out to touch his arm but he shrugged her off. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Really."

"Feh. No big deal." With that Inuyasha washed the hurt from his face. Instead replacing it with a blank face.

"Oh." Somehow Kikyou was getting angry. She thought he had cared. It wasn't her fault she couldn't stay, but he didn't have to make it seem like it meant nothing.

Kikyou took off the ring reluctantly and placed it in his hand. "Inuyasha. I don't think I can accept this."

Inuyasha looked down at the ring and not at Kikyou. He ignored her even as she stood up and left the clearing. Inuyasha felt like an idiot. He had given the ring to her to promise that she would always love him. It didn't mean she had to stay, but she didn't accept it. Did that meant she didn't love him?

--

Kagome placed her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he grabbed her waist. What was she doing? This was Sesshomaru, her friend. Right? She was kissing him, but did this mean he really cared about her?

Sesshomaru held her deepening their kiss. He cared so much about her, and he couldn't stop himself from just kissing her. Now he was, and he didn't want to stop. She was so beautiful and Sesshomaru felt if he let her go she would be gone.

Kagome had to finally pull away though for air. "Do you really care about me?"

"I do." Sesshomaru kissed her once more, until he could hear someone coming near them. He sensed it was Kikyou, and with his demon scent he could smell salt and water. Was she crying?

Sesshomaru pulled away and Kikyou came near them not even noticing what they had just been doing. Of course Kagome noticed her sister was in pain and left Sesshomaru's side. "Kikyou." Kagome said calmly with concern.

"Kagome can we go now?" Kagome nodded at her sister smiling. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru after what they had just confessed but her sister seemed upset and she wouldn't force her to stay here.

Kikyou walked to the well and sat on the edge cleaning up her face as Kagome walked back over to Sesshomaru. He stood as she approached him and looked at her, concern crossing his face. "Uh, I'm going to go now." Kagome was blushing, and was happy it was still dark outside.

"Ok." Sesshomaru said although he wished she wasn't leaving. He looked behind Kagome and noticed her sister not looking their way and bent down giving Kagome a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling. She began walking towards the well thinking about all that had happened. With that she jumped into the well with her sister.

Sesshomaru was left in the feudal era, and felt an overwhelming sense of despair. For some reason unknown to him, he knew this would be the last time he saw Kagome.

--

Kagome climbed up the well wall following her sister. "Kikyou will you tell me what happened?" When Kagome didn't hear her sister respond she grew angry. Was she ignoring her?

Kagome climbed out of the well and dusted herself off before finally looking at her sister. Then she noticed she was looking at something else, or really someone else.

Kikyou was frozen and didn't even look at Kagome. She didn't blink, she just stared.

Kagome looked where Kikyou was also looking. Fear suddenly running through her mind. "Grandpa!"

--

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Ooh cliffie! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was seemingly longer than the first one. Now I'm really getting into the plot and expect more chapters soon. I hope to update this weekend. Well there you go! Please RxR, I haven't gotten too many reviews!**

_- Love Angelo-Caduto aka Fallen Angel_


	3. Home Is In The Feudal Era

**Time Travel Is Endless**

By: Angelo-Caduto

Part Three

_**Home Is In The Feudal Era**_

**--**

"Grandpa!"

"Tell me you girls haven't been going through the well!" Their grandfather screamed at them.

Kagome took a step back as he came close to her and grabbed her wrist. She had never seen him this mad before, and she didn't get it. What was so awful about this well, about the feudal era?

"Answer me!" Kikyou stared at her grandfather. He could be strict sometimes but he was practically fuming now.

"What's wrong with the well!" Kikyou silently cursed her sister for speaking out against him. This was not the time… although Kikyou couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"You lied to me. You have been going to the feudal era this whole time!" Kagome noticed him evaded her question.

Their grandpa never answered her. He dragged Kagome by the wrist out of the well house, Kikyou following them.

Kagome fought him until they were out of the well house and he slammed the doors closed. Kagome glared at him. How could he be doing this? Was he really locking up the well?

"Girls this is for your own good. The feudal era is a dangerous place." Kagome sat on the ground fists clenched. Kikyou walked over and kneeled by her sister.

They watched as their grandfather took four sutras out of his pocket. Placing one on each corner of the doors. Kikyou stared at her sister her eyes narrowed at her grandfather. Kikyou could tell Kagome was upset, even though she didn't show it. Kagome would rather die than let anyone see her cry.

Kikyou sighed. She was upset too but she wanted to stay strong for Kagome. Inside though Kikyou was breaking down. She had just gotten into a huge fight with the boy she loved, and now she would never be able to tell him she was sorry.

"I'm sorry." Their grandfather turned to them and they both stood reluctantly. "It's just too dangerous." His normal voice was coming through, making him sound more sincere than he actually was.

Kagome didn't respond she didn't even look at him. She couldn't. Kagome was walking into the house and to her room. She went over everything that had just happened. Sesshomaru had just admitted that he cared about her. He kissed her. Now she wouldn't ever get to see him again. Not with those sutras at least.

Kagome flopped onto her bed as Kikyou walked into the room and closed their door softly. It was near four but Kagome didn't feel like sleeping. "What just happened?" Kagome whipped her head around to stare at her sister, only to see the hurt in her eyes.

"I don't know."

Kagome sighed. She hated seeing her sister like this. She might not be showing it, but she could tell just how upset she was. Being away from Inuyasha was going to devastate her.

"Why don't we just go to sleep Kagome?" Kikyou sat on her bed and looked at her sister trying desperately to keep the sorrow out of her expression.

"Yeah Kikyou." Kagome didn't bother getting up to change though. She stayed in the green training yukata she had been wearing for the day. Lying on top of her blanket on her bed she closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

Kikyou shut the light off on her nightstand. She turned away to stare at a wall as she slid under her blanket. "Goodnight Kagome."

--

Throughout the week Kagome and Kikyou continued there training. Kagome was not as upset as the first night the well was sealed off, but she couldn't help but notice her sister acting so strangely.

Kikyou had grown paler in the short amount of time, and she stayed in bed most of the day. Between training and meals she was always found in her room just lying in her bed.

"Kikyou?" Kagome knocked lightly on the bathroom door, adjoining the girls' bedroom. Kagome heard slight sniffling and knocked again. "Kikyou I'm coming in."

"No Kagome I'm okay." Kagome ignored her sister as she opened the door slowly.

Inside Kikyou was sitting on the toilet attempting to wipe away tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and her eyes were a shade darker gray.

"Kikyou." Kagome said her voice laced with concern. Kagome came and kneeled by her sister.

"No really I'm okay." Kikyou wished Kagome hadn't barged in. She felt vulnerable when people saw her crying, especially Kagome who seemed to be so strong.

Kagome sat on the bathroom floor. It was obvious that Kikyou was crying for Inuyasha, and Kagome felt helpless to help her. "Kikyou." Kagome said softly. "Come with me."

Kikyou gave her sister a strange look as she wiped away her remaining tears. Kagome grabbed onto her wrist anyway dragging her out into the hallway. This could not be could.

"Kagome what are we doing."

"Ssh!" Oh no. Not good.

Kagome proceeded down the hallway and down the stairs. When they reached the end of the stairs she looked to see if anyone was around. Luckily enough their grandfather went to bed already.

Kagome still pulling her sisters' wrist ran out the living room door, this time closing it gently. Outside now Kikyou felt free to talk. "Kagome what do you think your doing?"

Kagome ran towards the forest Kikyou following by her side. "We're going to the feudal era."

"We can't. It's locked up." Kikyou said coughing slightly.

Kagome noticed her coughing. She had been doing that a lot, all the more reason to try and break those sutras. Kikyou needed to be in the feudal era, needed to see Inuyasha. All she could do was try though. "It'll be fine Kikyou. I promise."

After running for another minute the girls were at the heart of the forest, the well house standing in front of them. Kagome walked up to the door already she could feel the sutras power. They were strong spells but Kagome knew she had to try and break them.

"Kagome maybe we shouldn't do this." Kikyou had a bad feeling about this. Kagome was a skilled miko but she couldn't possibly break their grandfather's seals.

"Ssh." Kagome said calmly closing her eyes. She concentrated feeling her miko energy rise inside of her. Kikyou standing off to the side watching in wonder as she saw blue sparks surge into Kagome's fingers. Maybe she could do this after all.

Kagome opened her eyes and grabbed onto the handles of the two large doors. Power surging from her through the door as her miko power tried to break the sutras. Kagome cringed as the seals pushed her energy back. It was burning her hands and Kagome grit her teeth against the pain.

Kikyou stood concern crossing her features. She watched silently as she saw Kagome's blue power collide with a stronger red power. What was happening? "Kagome." Kikyou took a step towards her sister.

"Stay back Kikyou!" Kagome fought off the urge to let go as she felt the spell weakening again. It she could just hold out a little longer.

"No Kagome!" Kikyou couldn't just let her get hurt like this. Kikyou saw the painful expression on Kagome's face. With that Kikyou ran up to her sister and attempted to pry her hands off of the handles. She pulled hard as her hands started to burn a little; it was like Kagome was glued to the door handles. "Kagome let go!"

"I can't!" Kagome tried to relax; maybe if she cut off her power in her hands she could let go. She tried to calm down as the seal burned at her hands. Kikyou was pulling at her hands too her own hands burning slightly.

Kagome relaxed her muscles and unclenched her teeth. This pain was unbearable but she hands were slipping off. With one last hard pull on Kagome's hands Kikyou managed to pry her away from the door. The two both fell onto their backs.

Kikyou rubbed her head and sat up. "Kagome." She said staring down at her twin. Kagome had obviously passed out and Kikyou looked at her hands. They were singed and steam was coming up off of each hand. "Kagome." Kikyou said softly tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you try." Kikyou knew her sister couldn't hear her in her unconsciousness. She began to cry harder hugging her sister. "Sorry Kagome."

--

Inuyasha sat on his bed in his room. It had been a week since Kikyou or Kagome had retuned to the feudal era. Had Kikyou been that mad at him? It didn't make sense. And Inuyasha feared something might have happened.

Inuyasha jumped off his bed and walked out of his room. Slamming the door in frustration. Maybe Sesshomaru knew something?

--

Kagome woke up to the sound of loud voices. She tried to ignore them by covering her head with her pillow only to result in a sharp pain in her hands. Last week she had burned them trying to open the well house doors and they still hurt when she put too much pressure on them.

"It seems like only the flu. She should be fine in about a week." Some unknown man said.

Kagome gave up as she heard a constant coughing noise and sat up a little too quickly. "Oh Kagome you're awake." Kagome guessed that was her grandfather as she shook the dizziness off.

"Thank you doctor. I'll call you if we need anything else." With that Kagome watched as the stranger walked out of her room. Kagome looked back to her sisters' bed and saw her coughing hysterically.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kikyou had been getting worse over the week, and Kagome couldn't believe how pale she was getting. Kagome frowned and her eyes softened.

"She'll be fine." Her grandfather said sitting down on the edge of her own bed. "It's just the flu." He sighed.

Kagome wondered if she was fine why did he look so worried. "Hn." A wonderful phrase she picked up from Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't notice as her grandfather left the room.

She walked over to her sisters' bed and sat next to her. "Kikyou." Kagome said softly watching her sister contently. She had stopped coughing and was in a light slumber, thankfully. "I wish I could help you." Kagome sighed. She didn't have the flu. She was heartbroken.

--

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his room. He was working on some papers, something his father should be doing. But of course he stuck him with the task.

Someone knocked at his door and Sesshomaru was a little more than willing to stop his work. "Enter." It was his half-brother and he quickly regretted letting him in.

"Hey." Inuyasha said calmly.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru eyed him. He was too calm, something was obviously bothering him.

Inuyasha was quiet for a little bit and Sesshomaru glared at him. What was he doing? "Why haven't they come back yet?" Inuyasha got right to the point yelling out his question. Sesshomaru knew instinctually that he was talking about, Kagome and Kikyou.

Sesshomaru ignored him as he pretended to return to his work. "It just doesn't make sense! They come for two years every night, now they've missed two weeks!" Inuyasha fumed.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair avoiding Inuyasha who was staring at him. So he had been right about his feeling that was the last time he would see her. "They aren't coming back," Sesshomaru said stoically as Inuyasha registered the information.

Inuyasha glared into Sesshomaru golden eyes. He was looking for any form of deceit, but all he found was Sesshomaru's usual cold orbs. For the last two weeks Inuyasha tried to deny that it was possible but Sesshomaru was usually right. He was right now too, Inuyasha could tell. Kikyou was gone.

--

Kagome slammed her suitcase shut and sat on her sisters' bed. Kikyou was sitting down by her dresser pulling out her last bit of clothing. Kikyou had been gravely ill for the last month but it seemed she was feeling better today. "Are you almost ready?"

Kikyou nodded her head to her sister. About a week ago they had received a phone call from their mother who was living in America. She had heard about how sick Kikyou had gotten and demanded her girls' come home. She had thought Kikyou picked up some disease living in Japan.

Kagome wasn't too upset about leaving. Living with her grandfather was difficult, especially with his training. She had nothing left here and it was hard to look at her sister everyday while she was in so much pain.

Kikyou on the other hand was a little more hesitant to go back to America. She enjoyed Japan, the training, and insisted to her mother that it was a simple cold. Of course she didn't buy it. There was another reason she wanted to stay too. Being in America was just so far away, meaning she would be farther away from Inuyasha. Even if she couldn't see him she was closer to him here. He was just on the other side of the well.

"Girls' it's almost time to go." Kagome and Kikyou looked up at their grandfather who was standing in the doorway. They nodded their heads and he put on a fake smile. Kagome could tell he didn't want to see them go, even if he was strict most of the time. "I'm glad to see you feeling a little better Kikyou."

Kikyou nodded again slowly. It was true. She had been feeling better and her complexion was going back to normal. She occasionally had a coughing fit but it wasn't as intense this last week. Kikyou sighed. Maybe it was the thought about leaving that made her feel better, even if her heart was telling her it was wrong.

"What are you sighing about?" Kagome was standing over her sister wearing a pair of jeans and tank top. She had given up on the training outfits when she quit her training two weeks ago.

"Oh it's nothing." Kikyou gave her a fake smile. "Let's go." Kikyou stood up quickly closing her large suitcase.

"Sure." Kagome said sarcastically grabbing her sisters' suitcase. "I'll carry this, you're still too weak."

Kikyou smiled at her sister genuinely this time. "Thanks."

"Hn." Kikyou laughed at Kagome slightly knowing where she got that remark.

The girls walked down the stairs Kagome carrying both suitcases against Kikyou's protest. Of course it fell on deaf ears. "Ok girls." Their grandfather hugged them each as he loaded their bags into the back of a taxi.

They each smiled at him. "Thanks gramps." Kagome walked off into the taxi, Kikyou following slowly.

Kikyou stood at the door for a moment and looked back near the forest. "Bye, Inuyasha." She said almost inaudibly, She turned her head back and got in the car next to Kagome slamming the door closed. Kikyou turned her head around as the taxi pulled away, smiling until she could no longer see the shrine.

--

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay so there's the new chapter. I little shorter than the last one, but it's good enough. I hope you like it! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Well enjoy Part Three. RxR.**

_- Love Angelo-Caduto aka Fallen Angel_


End file.
